May I?
by Elegant Solution
Summary: BDSM Kink. Spinner and Jane take their relationship to a new level.


Jane was someone that Spinner was comfortable with. He could be himself with her. There wasn't the bullshit with her. She wasn't involved in constant drama and she was real. Jane didn't hide behind a mask and she loved Spinner for who he was. Spinner believed that this was true love.

"Do you trust me?" Spinner whispered into her ear. Jane shivered and nodded her head.

"I trust you, Spin."

"I love you so much." He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, her dark hair gathered in one of his hands.

It was their one year anniversary and Spinner had a few surprises for tonight. They had already had sex, but he wanted tonight to be one worth remembering. He wanted to try new things. He wanted to open Jane's mind even further.

"I love you too," she whispered.

The cotton fabric of the blindfold felt cool against her skin. She let out a soft gasp. This was certainly something new and she liked it.

"Kinky," she purred.

"Oh baby, you have no idea," he grinned.

He moved his large, warm hands down her waist and over her slender hips. He hooked his fingers around the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in a swift tug. The shirt crumpled onto the floor. The cool air tickled Jane's skin and she shivered. Spinner's hands warmed her up. He wiggled his fingers underneath the cups of her bra.

"Oh God," she cried out, arching against him when his warm fingers began to lightly caress her hard nipples.

"Does this feel good, baby?" he asked before nipping at her earlobes. Jane responded with a slew of unintelligible words. He chuckled against her skin.

"I'll take that as a yes." He unhooked her bra and slowly slid the satin fabric down her skin. She trembled. The zipper of her jeans was being pulled down agonizingly slow and she wanted to push his hands away in order to strip herself quickly. He could taste her anticipation and he reveled in the control he had over her in this moment. Once she was naked, he pulled her hands behind her back and secured her wrists together with a silk scarf.

"Spin," she moaned and tugged at her bonds for a moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his fingers moving through her dark hair.

"Yeah," she smiled and she was. So far she liked all the surprises he was pulling out.

He moved her body forward, towards the bed. She stumbled at first, but Spinner kept a good grip on her and made sure she was on the bed safely. He placed her on her knees.

"I want you right now," she purred. He kissed her smooth shoulder, tasting the sweetness of her body.

"Patience, my love." He was ready to take her right then, but he wanted to tease her a little first. She let out a whimper when she felt him pull away from her. She was almost positive he was removing his clothes and her assumptions were confirmed when she felt his naked body press against hers.

"Now, now, take me now," she demanded.

He pushed her forward slightly and gave her ass a soft smack.

"You're not being very patient, baby," he scolded as his fingers caressed the pink mark he had just left.

"Do that again? Please?" she asked, curious for a second taste.

Spinner lifted his hand and gave her another smack.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

Spinner raised an amused eyebrow and continued to spank her. She jerked with each smack and pressed eagerly into the ones that were about to come. This was something that was very new to her and she liked it. It felt nice. It stung slightly, but it didn't really hurt. It made her tingle all over.

Her top half was pressed tightly into the bed and she was dripping wet by the time he finished. Her thighs were sticky with her own juices and her hard nipples rubbed against the sheets. Her stomach clenched with desire.

"I need you now," she growled. She couldn't wait any longer.

He untied the scarf and flipped her over so her front was pressed tightly against him. He crushed his lips against hers, capturing her into a powerful, passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed into her with ease. He loved how familiar he was with her body. He adored every part of it.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt him slide into her. She began to move her body in rhythm with him. Each thrust bought her closer and closer to sweet release. Her nails dug into his soft flesh and her hips bucked. He came into her first and her muscles tightened into sweet tension as she came for him in return.

"I love you," she panted, her stomach heaving.

"I love you too, baby. Happy anniversary," he whispered against her neck.


End file.
